Sadar
by Japanese Currency
Summary: Gray sadar kalau dia adalah hal yang berharga dan hal yang sangat dia cintai, sayangnya Gray sadar saat orang itu sudah tiada. AU. Maaf jika judul tak sesuai cerita.


**Mencoba bikin fanfic Fairy Tail, hasilnya begini. *menghela napas***

**Daripada ide abal itu terus berputar diotak saya, lebih baik saya keluarkan dan akhirnya lahir fanfic abal ini *prok! prok! prok!***

**Maaf Mashima-san, tokoh-tokohnya saya bikin jadi lebay gini TT_TT**

**Jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_**Sadar**_

_**By: Japanese Currency**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail milik Mashima Hiro seorang**_

_**Pairing: Gray x Juvia**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC tingkat tinggi, lebay, abal, gaje, EYD tidak benar, typo dan kecacatan-kecacatan lain mungkin bisa anda temukan disini.**_

_**Selamat membaca!**_

* * *

Kau sedang berjalan ditengah hujan, tanpa ada payung di tanganmu. Jutaan titik air itu membasahi tubuhmu, ditambah angin yang berhembus membuat hujan itu semakin dingin. Namun kau hiraukan tiupan angin yang terus menganggumu. Kau tetap berjalan dengan lunglai, pandangan kosong ke depan.

Akhirnya kau sampai di tempat tujuanmu, tempat pemakaman umum. Kau mencari sebuah nama yang pernah mengisi hatimu diantara ratusan batu yang berukirkan nama orang-orang yang sudah tiada.

Juvia Lockser.

* * *

Kau dan dia bertemu saat hujan sedang deras-derasnya. Wajahnya tertekuk, sama sekali tidak ada senyuman. Dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam dan payung pink dia seperti gadis suram yang siap menghadapi hujan.

Awalnya dia menganggapmu seperti laki-laki lainnya, tidak tahu diri dan suka menyakiti perempuan. Namun saat kau berhasil menyelamatkannya dari preman-preman yang akan merenggut keperawanan dan nyawanya, dia merasa kau lah yang bisa membuat dia bahagia.

Kau yang bisa membuat lengkungan indah di hati dan hidupnya. Saat itu hujan sudah berhenti mengikuti Juvia Lockser.

Kau mulai berteman dengannya, kau juga kenalkan dia ke teman-temanmu seperti Natsu, Lucy, Erza, dan lain-lain. Dia senang karena dia sekarang tidak sendirian lagi, dia punya teman-teman dan dia dekat dengan orang yang dia sayangi, yaitu dirimu.

Berbulan-bulan sejak kalian bertemu, dia semakin mencintaimu. Dia mulai membuatkan bekal untukmu, membantumu mengerjakan tugas, dan hal apapun yang bisa membuatmu merasa senang, termasuk mendengar ceritamu tentang kau yang menyimpan perasaan pada Lucy, temanmu sendiri.

Dia tahu dia takkan kalah melawan Lucy. Lucy sangatlah cantik, dia juga ceria, baik, dan pintar. Sebenarnya Juvia juga termasuk gadis yang istimewa, hanya saja dia selalu menganggap orang lain lebih baik daripada dirinya.

Dia dengan sabar menahan hatinya yang sakit ketika kau bercerita saat kau berdua bersama Lucy di perpustakaan. Dia tersenyum karena kau senang, tapi dia juga tersenyum mengejek dirinya sendiri karena dia takkan bisa memiliki hatimu. Dia pikir asal kau senang, dia juga akan senang.

Apa dia cemburu? Hei, Juvia itu orang yang posesif. Kau tidak tahu ketika kau berduaan dengan gadis lain, dia sedang marah dibalik tembok karena melihatmu bersama wanita lain. Apa dia ingin memukulmu? Mungkin iya, secara kau itu sangat bodoh tidak menyadari besarnya cinta sahabat berambut birumu itu.

Ketika kalian sedang di kamar berdua, kau sedang mengetik di laptop biru tuamu sedangkan pandangan gadis beriris biru itu terus melihat ke kalender. Wajahnya suram, sama seperti waktu kalian bertemu.

"Tinggal sebulan lagi..." katanya dengan lirih.

"Apa maksudmu sebulan lagi?" tanyamu.

"Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kau kembali mengetik, lalu dia duduk disampingmu sambil membaca buku. Sambil membaca buku, matanya terus melirik ke arahmu. Baginya kau begitu indah. Dia bingung kenapa dia tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau sudah menyukai orang lain. Kenapa dia tak pernah benci padamu meskipun kau sudah menyakitinya walau secara tidak langsung.

"Karena Gray telah mengubah hidup Juvia jadi berwarna. Gray begitu berarti bagi Juvia." Kata Juvia dalam hati.

2 minggu berlalu, kau baru sadar kalau temanmu sekaligus orang yang diam-diam mencintaimu, makin pucat. Tubuhnya semakin kurus. Biasanya senyumnya lebar namun sekarang dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Kau dan dia sedang di kantin, berduaan. Juvia sangat senang ketika dia berduaan denganmu. Kau menatapnya dengan khawatir. Namun dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Tidak apa kalau aku minta saran padamu? Nanti kau makin pusing, kau terlihat tidak sehat belakangan ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Gray. Silahkan, mungkin aku bisa memberi saran yang tepat. Aku akan berusaha memberikan saran yang terbaik."

"Baiklah, Juvia," kau menelan ludahmu sendiri, kemudian mulai berbicara, "Apakah aku harus menyatakan perasaanku ke Lucy?" Gadis pucat itu hanya diam, kau kembali khawatir padanya.

"Juvia, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah maaf aku sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaanmu," bohong Juvia, "Kurasa kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahunya." Itu juga sebenarnya adalah nasehat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, kalau Lucy tidak menyukaiku, aku takut kami jadi bermusuhan,"

"Lucy-san bukan orang seperti itu. Dia takkan menjauhi temannya sendiri. Percayalah padaku." Juvia tersenyum manis, kau yang melihat lengkungan indah itu merasa sedikit tersipu. Kenapa bisa, pikirmu.

"Coba saja, Gray. Setidaknya kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya padamu. Daripada kau digantung seperti ini, memang kau pakaian yang digantung biar kering?" kau tertawa mendengar gurauannya. apa kau tidak tahu dia sengaja begitu supaya dia tidak begitu sakit hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya nanti malam. Terimakasih, Juvia." Dia kembali tersenyum, entah kenapa kau senang melihat senyum itu.

"Juvia, kau orang yang sangat baik. Maaf ya selama ini aku merepotkanmu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku sangat senang memiliki teman sepertimu." _Aku senang memiliki teman sepertimu. _Baginya tidak apa-apa dianggap teman daripada tidak dianggap siapa-siapa.

"Itu semua bukan apa-apa, Gray. Aku pergi dulu ya, masih ada yang harus kukerjakan. Semoga beruntung ya!" Kau senang punya teman seperti Juvia yang bisa menolongmu disaat kapanpun. Namun kau tidak tahu bahwa dia membantumu karena dia mencintaimu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Lucy." Akhirnya kau nyatakan perasaanmu pada gadis pujaanmu. Hanya ada kalian berdua, lampu taman dan pohon apel yang belum berbuah. Semburat merah muncul dari pipi gadis berambut kuning itu, namun wajahnya berubah jadi muram dan dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Gray. Di hatiku sudah ada Natsu." Jawabnya sambil menitikkan ait mata. "Sekali lagi, maaf Gray. Aku sudah menyakiti hatimu." Kau terdiam, hatimu hancur ketika tahu gadismu menyukai temanmu sendiri, yaitu Natsu. Namun di satu sisi kau lega karena kau telah menyatakannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Ini bukan salahmu." Lucy menghapus air matanya.

"Setelah ini, kita tetap berteman, kan?" Tanyamu. Lucy tersenyum sambil mengangguk

"Iya, tidak mungkin cuma gara-gara begini kita jadi musuhan," Lucy tertawa kecil, "Kurasa kau hanya sekedar menyukaiku." Apa? _Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, _bantahmu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukaiku, namun suka itu hanya sekedar kagum. Kau tidak tahu ada satu orang yang sebenarnya kau cintai, hanya saja kau tidak sadar." Kau bingung dengan penjelasan gadis bemanik coklat itu. Melihat wajah bodohmu dia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Haah kau memang bodoh kalau masalah seperti ini," keluh Lucy, "Kau akan mengerti ketika kau kehilangan dirinya." Kau masih saja belum mengerti. _Sebenarnya Lucy membicarakan siapa sih?_

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Gray. Sampai jumpa!" Lucy melambaikan tangan lalu berlari meninggalkanmu. Akhirnya kau pulang dengan hati yang patah dan sebuah pertanyaan.

_Sebenarnya siapa yang benar-benar kucintai? Apa benar aku hanya mengagumi Lucy saja?_

"HOEK!" seorang perempuan malang sedang muntah darah di kamar mandinya. Dia lihat wajahnya dikaca, sangat pucat. Kantung matanya juga semakin jelas gara-gara batuk yang mambuatnya terjaga. Kau ingin menangis karena kondisimu semakin parah namun menangis adalah hal yang dilakukan orang lemah, Juvia adalah orang yang kuat.

"Oh tidak, waktuku semakin sempit." Katanya dengan lirih.

Kau lihat dia yang semakin pucat, badannya lemas dan kantung matanya yang semakin jelas. Biasanya dia sangat lahap memakan eskrim saat dikantin, kali ini dia sama sekali tidak napsu memakan es krim. Melihat tingkahnya yang semakin aneh, kau terus mengkhawatirkannya.

Setiap hari kau memikirkan Juvia, kau tidak tenang dengan Juvia yang tidak ceria seperti dulu. Kau khawatir dengan dirinya yang sekarang selalu membawa obat, kau gelisah dengan dirinya yang sekarang selalu memakai syal dan masker.

Hei, kau tak seperti ini saat Lucy hampir sekarat gara-gara keracunan, kan?

Kenapa saat Juvia sakit kau begitu memikirkannya?

_Kenapa aku bisa separanoid ini pada Juvia? _Tanyamu dalam hati.

Kau malas untuk keluar hari ini karena diluar sedang hujan. Kau mendengar suara bel, tandanya ada seseorang datang. Dengan malas kau memakai kaos putih kemudian menghampiri pintu berwarna krem dan membukannya. Ternyata gadis mungil berambut biru itu yang sudah mengganggu waktu bersantaimu.

"Maaf, Gray. Apa Juvia ada disini?"

"Apa? Juvia? Dia tidak ada disini."

"Benarkah? Astaga kemana Juvia ya." kata gadis itu dengan wajah gelisah.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Juvia, Levy?"

"Juvia dari pagi pergi, katanya ingin ke dokter. Tapi sampai sore begini dia belum pulang. Aku, Bisca dan Lisanna mencarinya kemana-mana. Bahkan Gajeel yang sudah mencarinya dengan mengendarai motor, tidak menemukannya. Erza dan lain-lain juga mencarinya. Aku khawatir Juvia pingsan di jalan atau dia mengalami hal-hal yang berbahaya."

"Memangnya sebenarnya Juvia sakit apa sih?"

"Sejak lahir dia memiliki kelainan pada jantung dan paru-parunya, setiap hari dia jugs selalu muntah darah. Belakangan ini kondisinya makin parah." _Muntah darah? _Kau baru tahu dia sudah merasakan begitu banyak penderitaan sejak lama karena dia sakit, dia berpura-pura kuat didepanmu agar dia tidak merepotkanmu.

Tanpa basa basi kau langsung menerobos hujan yang membasahi bumi tanpa ampun. Kau mencoba mencari di jalan sekitar apartemenmu namun tak ada tanda seorang Juvia sama sekali. Kau terus berlari tanpa takut suara gemuruh petir yang kilatnya siap menyetrummu. Asal bisa menemukan Juvia, tidak apa kalau kau sampai tersambar petir.

BRUK!

"Aduh..."

"Natsu! Kau sudah temukan Juvia?"

"Kalau sudah ketemu aku takkan mencarinya seperti ini, tukang telanjang."

"Gray!" Datanglah Lucy dengan menggunakan payung.

"Lucy! Sudah temukan Juvia?"

"Belum-" kau langsung berlaru meninggalkan mereka berdua. _Kemana Juvia? Hilang kemana dia!?_

"Juvia! Juvia! Kemana kau! Jangan buat khawatir seperti ini!" Percuma kau bicara begitu, dia takkan menjawab. Terbesit di pikiranmu suatu tempat, jalan dekat pantai di ujung kota Magnolia, tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kau pikir dia pasti disana.

Dugaanmu benar. Dia ada disana. Menatap ke laut yang diserang jutaan titik air yang jatuh dari langit sehingga membuat percikan-percikan di permukaan air laut.

Kali ini dia membiarkan dirinya diguyur hujan. Biasanya dia selalu ditemani payung pinknya ketika berjalan ditengah hujan. Sial, harusnya aku bawa payung, pekikmu.

"Juvia!" Kau memanggilnya, dia sempat menoleh namun dia kembali menonton pemandangan di depannya. Kau kesal hanya seperti itu reaksinya, kau menghampirinya lalu menggeggam kedua lengannya.

"Kau kemana saja, Juvia! Semua mencarimu!" Bentakmu, "Kau juga sedang sakit parah, kenapa hujan-hujanan seperti ini!? Bagaimana jika kau makin parah? Semua akan sedih!" Dia hanya diam.

"Kau kenapa, Juvia? Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat? Kemana senyummu yang biasanya? Kemana tingkahmu yang heboh itu? Ada apa denganmu, Juvia!? Jawab Juvia!"

"Aku, tak mau mati."

"Ap-"

"Aku tak mau mati, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan mati." _Mati? Mati katanya?_

"Mati? Kau ini bicara apa sih, Juvia!?"

"Sebenarnya aku mengalami penyakit yang tidak mungkin disembuhkan. Vonis dokter mengatakan kalau aku hanya akan hidup sampai sekarang. Sekarang inilah saatnya. Awalnya aku merasa aku ingin cepat mati saja tapi sejak bertemu denganmu dan kalian semua, aku tidak ingin mati."

"Tapi kau malah disini, ini akan mempercepat kematianmu tahu."

"Aku ingin ditemani oleh hujan sebelum mati. Hujan juga membuatku tenang, jadi aku tidak takut lagi menghadapi kematian." Kau menatap manik birunya, tatapannya semakin layu. Kau benar-benar sedih sekaligus marah pada dirimu sendiri saat melihat matanya yang sayu. Kau marah karena tidak tahu penderitaan yang selama ini sahabatmu simpan, kau yang terus berkeluh kesah di depannya namun dia selalu sabar menghadapi "Gray si tukang gerutu" itu dengan senyuman.

"Seharusnya kau cerita ini kepadaku."

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu," nafasnya semakin berat, "Sebelum mati aku akan mengatakan ini padamu, Gray." Kau bersiap mendengarkannya, nafas Juvia makin berat. Berkali-kali dia menarik dan mengeluarkan napas, akhirnya dia siap untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku...aku...aku-" dia langsung roboh, kau berhasil menangkapnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal lalu dia terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dari mulutnya.

"Juvia!"

"Gray, aku...aku men...cintai...mu."

Dia mencintaimu, akhirnya kau baru tahu kan, Gray? Dia tidak mengungkapkannya karena kau sudah sibuk duluan dengan perempuan lain yang belum tentu mebcintaimu. Hatimu tertusuk, kau ingin menangis, karena telah membuat orang yang sayang padamu menyatakan perasaannya dalam keadaan miris seperti itu.

"Ohok! Ohok!" Juvia kembali memuntahkan darah, kau semakin panik. Kau merasa takut kehilangan dia. Tidak, kau sangat takut kehilangan dirinya.

Otakmu langsung memutar momenmu bersama Juvia seperti film. Dimulai dengan pertemuan pertama kalian, saat dia membantumu mengerjakan beberap tugas kuliahmu, saat dia makan bersamamu, saat dia memberimu semangat dan nasehat, saat dia tersenyum tulus.

Ya, kau akui kau sangat senang telah memiliki memori itu. Kau senang bahwa orang yang ada di memori itu adalah Juvia. Kau baru sadar bahwa orang yang sangat sayang padamu adalah Juvia. Orang yang selama ini kau sakiti dengan perasaan kagummu pada gadis yang belum tentu menyukaimu, adalah Juvia.

Kau merasa sangat berdosa, karena kau sadar bahwa dia mencintaimu dan...

kau sadar kalau kau mencintainya.

"Juvia! Bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit-" Ya, membawanya ke rumah sakit akan membuatnya hidup lebih lama. Namun napas Juvia semakin berat, denyut jantungnya mulai melemah.

"Per...cuma... Gray. Aku akan mati."

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan mati! Bertahanlah, Juvia!"

"Gray..."

"Berhentilah bicara Juvia! Nanti kau kehabisan napas!"

"Vonis dokter mengatakan... kalau aku akan mati hari ini."

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapaun kau mati, dokter itu sok tahu."

"Gray, kau lucu sekali. Kau tidak percaya kalau Tuhan itu ada... tapi kau malah berbicara seperti itu..." Dia kembali mengeluarkan cairan merah segar dari mulutnya. Air matanya menyatu dengan air mata bumi.

"Gray, aku mencintaimu... bahkan setelah aku mati... Terimakasih Gray... sudah membuat hidupku... jadi indah... dan... mengisi hatiku yang dingin dan hampa... terimakasih untuk semuanya... Gray..."

Akhirnya Yang Maha Kuasa sudah mencabut nyawanya. Tangannya yang tadi memegang tanganmu, menjadi lemas dan tak bertenaga. Napasnya yang berat akhirnya berhenti. Kehidupan sudah meninggalkan tubuh gadis berambut biru itu. Juvia Lockser sudah meninggalkan dunia dan pergi ke alam baka.

"Juvia? JUVIAAA!"

* * *

Semua kenangan itu berputar-putar di otakmu layaknya kaset rusak saat melihat nama yang terpatri di batu nisan yang berhadapan denganmu. Kalian bertemu ditengah hujan dan dia meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya saat hujan. Setiap kau mengunjungi makamnya juga pasti selalu hujan.

Kau mengeluarkan sekuntum lili biru dan menaruh bunga itu diatas makamnya. Lili biru adalah bunga favoritnya, bukan. Kau mengelus batu nisan itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Surga itu ada, tapi, kau pasti sedang senang disana karena tidak ada hujan disana."

Hujanpun berhenti. Matahari yang tadinya bersembunyi dibalik awan-awan kembali menampakkan dirinya dan bersinar. Semua orang-orang yang tadinya berteduh di emperan dan dibawah payung, menyambut sang mentari dengan senang. Kau beranjak dari makam itu kemudian pergi.

Kau berjalan sampai pada sebuah tempat yang sangat familiar denganmu. Inilah tempat dimana kau bertemu dengannya dan saat dia mati di pelukanmu. Kau melihat pelangi di ujung laut sana. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah siluet yang berdiri di sebelahmu, namun ketika kau menoleh lagi, siluet itu sudah tiada. Akhirnya kau menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan perjalananmu.

"Aku yakin kau akan sangat senang kalau melihat ini, Juvia."

* * *

_**Kau akan tahu betapa berharganya hal itu setelah kau kelihangannya. Kadang hal yang paling berharga itu ada selalu bersamamu, bukan sesuatu yang kau anggap berharga dan terus kau cari-cari.**_

* * *

**Selesai sudah! Huft!**

**Thanks for read this fic! (and thanks for review this fic, if you want.)**

**~Japanese Currency**


End file.
